Witness
by chloeanne14x
Summary: Death. It comes naturally to Jack, and maybe even the Doctor, maybe, but not to Jack’s team, to his friends. Death to Jack, physically, was painful. But emotionally? It was absolutely unbearable. Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Owen/Tosh
1. Introduction

**Introduction (:**

**Title: Witness**  
**Author: chloeanne14x****  
Fandom: A doctor who/Torchwood crossover**  
**Characters: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, the Master, the Doctor, Martha Jones, Myfanwy.**  
**Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/the Master, Owen/Tosh, Gwen/Rhys, Martha/Tom Milligan  
****Rating: PG for slight swearing. (M overall; Rating will change for different chapters.)**  
**Warnings: Set in the 'year that never was' (DW series 3, episode 12+13) Spoilers for Doctor who Series 1-3, Torchwood Series 1-2 throughout the whole fiction. **

**Summary: Death. It comes naturally to Jack, and maybe even the Doctor, maybe, but not to Jack's team, to his friends. Death to Jack, physically, was painful. But emotionally? It was absolutely unbearable. **

**_First Doctor Who/Torchwood cross over. Gonna be a long fiction I think, but will be getting back to school soon so please bear with me. Constructive Criticism gracefully accepted, and a little encouragement :) I'm aiming for this to be my longest fiction yet; at least 1'000 words a chapter. At least 25 chapters!_**


	2. chapter one, the torchwood hub

Witness

*Chapter 1*

'I'm bloody freezing!' Gwen Cooper burst into the hub, rubbing her hands together, and running towards the nearest heater.

'Talk about a wild fucking goose chase! There was nothing! Nothing!' Owen ran in after here, 'Where the hell's Jack, when you need him, eh?'

'He's busy.'

'Busy? Is he Ianto?' Owen raised an eyebrow as Ianto followed Owen and Toshiko in, making his way swiftly over to the coffee machine; mercifully relieving Gwen of her request for coffee; which was begging in her eyes.

'Leave it, Owen.' Toshiko's voice rang out over the sound of keyboard tapping and the hum of the computers. Even Myfanwy blared out a screeching sound, almost as a warning to Owen.

'Well I'm only saying what you lot are thinking! Where the hell is he? He's been gone like, two weeks now? And not a phone call or anything!'

'Hmm. That would be partly my fault I should think.' An unknown voice echoed against the hollow walls of the Torchwood hub. Myfanwy fell silent.

'Who the hell was that?' Gwen reached for her gun, soon realising that she had stupidly left it in the SUV. 'Damn.' She muttered to no-one but herself.

'I suppose my name doesn't _really _matter, but since you absolutely insisted on introductions, Gwen Cooper, I shall oblige.'

A man dressed in plain black trousers, white shirt, with a thin tie hanging loosely round his neck stepped out of the shadows of Jack's office, though the shadows still covered his face. He leaned against the wall fiddling with some sort of long, thin device between his fingers. He threw the device in the air, allowing it to spin a couple of times, before catching it in the other hand and pocketing it on the inside pocket of his blazer. He held out his hands as he walked towards the team. The man wore a black mask; with only slits for eyes and mouth. It clashed horrifically with his casual, smart suit.

Owen soon cocked his gun, as did Toshiko who was now standing behind her seat at her desk, a few metres to the right of Owen. Gwen took her place behind Owen, not wanting to look like a coward, but rather not be in the open undefended. She cursed under her breath again. The one time she leaves her gun in the SUV and they get an invader. _Invader or not, _Gwen thought, _He's kinda cute._ She mentally shook her head of the thought, and focused more on the fact the strange man knew who she was.

'How do you know my name?' She demanded, as she felt Ianto appear at her side, with one gun cocked and ready out in front of him, and one being handed to her with his left hand. She took the gun and nodded thanks to Ianto.

'So your boss has been missing a week has he? Sorry, it's just our timelines kinda clashed and I've been abit confused ever since. I've just decided to take each day as it comes from now on. This is the 21st Century though, isn't it?'

Gwen ignored whatever the masked man was blabbering on about and pressed her last question, '_How _do you know my name?'

'Gwen, sweet Gwen, shouldn't you be more worried about how I actually got inside here? Your secret base? Torchwood, isn't it?'

'How do you know what we are?' Toshiko titled her head slightly with interest; as her question was more inquisitive for the moment, than concerned.

'Beyond the Government, outside the Police. Are you not?' The strange man took a few more steps before he was only ten metres away from the armed team. He titled his head upwards to look at Myfanwy, resting on her perch. 'Interesting. Pterodactyls. I've rode on one of those. But as pets? Hmm. Love this planet.' He shook his head, laughing slightly to no-one but himself.

'Answer her question!' Owen voice blared out.

'Owen, isn't it? Owen Harper?' Owen's eyes widened slightly as the man recalled his name, but he soon regained his position.

'Look, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of this _I know your name _bollocks. So you know us, but-'

Owen was soon cut off as the man pointed towards the team individually, 'Gwen Cooper, police liaison. Heart of the team.' Gwen's jaw dropped slightly as he described her. _Heart of the team? Was that a compliment? _She thought. _Compliment from a cute guy. Who happens to be an invader? Bloody Torchwood. _'Owen Harper. Sorry, pardon me, _Doctor _Owen Harper. The title says it all really. One of the best around, are you not?' Owen looked at the man, narrowing his eyes warningly. 'Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Kind of cute too, you should wear glasses more often, honey.' Toshiko resisted the urge to smile, but her radiance just showed through her blushing cheeks instead. She felt Owen's eyes burn onto her, and suddenly regained her professional attitude,

'How do you-?'

'And Ianto Jones. Coffee expert, cleans up and gets the team every where on time, am I right?' He said, turning towards the youngest member.

'Pretty much sums me up.' Ianto muttered, deadpan.

'Aww. Bless.' The man bent his body forward, using his hands on his thighs to keep his balance, 'You know? I don't think the team appreciate your efforts…' The man folded his arms and leaned slightly to the right, tilting his head the same way, still looking at Ianto. Right at Ianto. _Does he pity me? _Ianto thought to himself, determined to return a more vengeful stare, but failing miserably. 'Oh, and I'm ever so sorry to hear about the girlfriend. Lisa, wasn't it?' The man cruelly smiled as Ianto stuttered, trying to get words out which his brain was not allowing out of his mouth.

'How do you-?' Ianto lowered his gun slightly

'Still. You can't be that upset to be honest…' The stranger looked at Ianto right in the eye, with his cruel and twisted smile, holding his hands out dramatically, 'you are shagging the boss!' The man burst into laughter as Ianto pulled his gun back up in place. Before he could even threaten about pulling the trigger his gun was forced from his hands. He heard a screeching sound and felt a sudden burning sensation on his hand were his gun was. He looked up with the rest of the team, eyes wide and jaws dropped. He looked at each of them, they were unarmed. He looked up at the stranger, standing there arm outstretched with that same device at his finger tips that he was throwing around earlier.

'What the fuck?' Owen broke the silence, and started backing away slightly, outstretching his arms sideways to force both Gwen and Toshiko to move backwards with him.

'Now, since you've all introduced yourselves,' the stanger continued as though he had _not_ just attacked the four team members before him. He pocketed the device and wiped his hands on his blazer, 'You will be coming with me.' His face stretched into a cheesy grin, and folded his arms again. Looking so comfortable that anyone would think this was his own home.

Gwen laughed out loud, 'Dream on, Sunshine!' She looked at him sternly.

'We're not going any where!' Owen joined in, still backing away, making his way over to the cog wheel door.

'If you think I'm going anywhere with a strange man who burst into my second home, who has attacked my team, and whose name I don't know, then you've got another thing coming!' Gwen's voice was raised, as she stood protecting her team. Someone has had to do it since Jack left them.

'Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me! I have never even introduced my self!' The stranger laughed as he slowly pulled off his mask. The team gasped as the man revealed his true self.

'I thought I knew that voice!' Toshiko squeaked.

'Harold Bloody Saxon! Had to be a member of government who tried to tear us down! Jesus fucking Christ!' Owen relaxed his guard a little bit, but not enough for Saxon to notice. Owen's eyes remained on Saxon as his fists clenched slightly.

'No, no, no. You are mistaken. See, since I sent you on that chase around the Himalayas, you've missed out on the all the action!' Ianto squinted his eyes, as Saxon spoke, knowing something which he and the team had never even imagined was coming round the corner. 'Harold Saxon doesn't exist.' Saxon laughed slightly as the rest of the team looked bewildered by his statement.

Ianto finally spoke up through the stunned silence, 'then who are you?'

'I,' Saxon spoke up confidently, 'am the Master!' He held out his hands dramatically to his side, palms facing upwards, 'and these, are my friends.' As he spoke four metal spheres appeared, hovering above and in front of his palms. 'And you _will_ come with me.' As though his words were orders each sphere unexpectedly shot a blue laser at each member of the team.

The Master's laughter rang out around the hub as the team fell immediately to the ground as a pile of unconscious bodies.

**-1'437 words.**


	3. chapter two, the valiant

Witness

*Chapter 2*

_One week earlier. _

_Aboard the valiant_

'And so it came to pass that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all; and I thought it good.'

Jack just helplessly sat and watched as both the Master and Lucy Saxon held the Doctor up to the window, as though he were just a dummy, a doll; just a play thing; a new toy for the Master. Jack was recovering surprisingly slowly from his last death. Death by laser; _that's a new one, _thought Jack, as he slowly stretched out on the floor, keeping his eyes on the Doctor. _Though not many people generally carry laser screw drivers in their blazer pocket._ Jack had watched as the Master cruelly aged the other time lord, not even out of revenge, just for the hell of it. He watched as Martha hid her head in his shoulder, not wanting to see the Doctor in pain and Jack couldn't blame her, it was a rare thing. The wrinkles on the Doctors face made Jack skip a breath. He looked so _weak._

After he ordered Martha to leave, to save herself, and to use the teleport, Jack looked over at the Doctor. He watched the Doctor's eyes fill with humiliation, pain, and mostly fear. Jack smiled at his old friend, letting him know that he doesn't care; he's still his Doctor. The Doctor nodded slightly, before turning away.

Jack made to stand up, to head towards the three figures standing at the window not knowing exactly what he'd do when he got there. Carry out his first wish and break his neck? Death by broken neck was a painful way to die, and Jack should know, or would it just be easier to hold his wife hostage, forcing the Master to let the Doctor go? Jack was still battling with his thoughts when the Master spun round, releasing his hold on the Doctor and letting both he and Lucy fall to the ground. He never looked back at his wife, crumpled on the floor next to the Doctor. Instead, without second thoughts, he pulled out his laser screwdriver (_who'd have sonic?) _and blasted Captain Jack back to the floor with a painful bang. Jack didn't have time to think whilst he faded into darkness again.

The Master cruelly laughed, 'this could become fun! Really fun! I mean,' he turned towards the Doctor and his wife who were still sitting on the floor, and outstretched his hands, leaning backwards slightly to laugh out loud. 'A man who can never die? Killing _him_,'He gestured towards the dead Captain, 'could become a favourite past time of mine!' He chuckled along to himself before looking darkly at the Doctor, frowning upon him because he didn't join in with is oh-so-funny joke. 'Laugh a bit Doctor?' The Doctor made no effort to respond, and the Master just bent his knees to end up at his level. He spoke again, shaking his head whilst looking at the Doctor like punishing a child. 'So rude.' He faced Lucy, 'Darling, you'll laugh with me, will you not?' The Master stood up once again, extending a hand to help his wife up. Lucy accepted, chuckling nervously, wiping dust off her Jacket and Skirt as she stood. The Master rested a hand on her lower back, keeping her close to him. Clicking his fingers he ordered a couple of guards over to pick up the Doctor and move him, so he would not be in the way. 'Move him. Oh, and the freak,' He gestured towards Jack again just as the Captain gulped air back into his lungs again. Jack sat up straight, crippling over to try and stop the pain. He had died over one thousand times, but it never got any better. He suddenly opened his eyes wide, realising and remembering where he was. He looked over to see two guards roughly handling the doctor; dragging him along the floor by his armpits, letting his converse feet follow behind him, squeaking along the hard floor.

'Oi! Leave him alone!' Jack stood up quickly, shouting across the room alerting the guards and the Doctor. Jack took a couple of steps before the Master stood in front of him, blocking his way. 'Move.' Jack said sternly.

'If I were you, _Captain, _I would think about who you are talking to.' The Master said, bringing Lucy in closer to him.

Jack's lips turned up into a snarl, like a dog threatening to bite. The Master raised his eyebrows, as though he were talking to a child. Jack looked towards the Doctor who solemnly nodded slightly at him; like a surrender. Jack silenced immediately, his lips relaxed, but the anger did not burn down inside his eyes.

The Master smiled. 'Much better.' He walked around the Captain, pushing him to the side slightly allowing Lucy through. 'Take him away.' He flicked his laser screwdriver over his shoulder slightly, and without taking aim he shot it at Jack. Not killing him; only knocking him to the floor like a school bully.

Jack muttered under his breath, 'Bastard,' before being dragged away by a group of male guards. Each guard either grabbed an arm or leg as Jack squirmed under their control, 'Hmm. being towed by four strapping guys; you know, under normal circumstances I wouldn't complain.' He chuckled slightly, 'But seeing as I've already been killed twice, and we haven't met in a pub or street corner, and knowing what you're gonna do to me will give me no pleasure what so ever, I'm thinking these aren't normal circumstances!' Jack's voice rose as he thrashed his legs out quickly, kicking one guard in his bottom, and the other in the back of his leg releasing their grip on the Captain's feet. He yanked his hands out of the other two guards grip, punching one of them in the nose on the way. The guard gripped at his nose as he reached for his gun, but someone else got there first. Jack felt something sharp stab him in the back and fell to his knees.

'I'm not much of a coward, so I'm not too fond of stabbing people in the back. Not like you're old colleague; _Suzie Costello_. But seeing as though you were facing away from me, it had to be done.' Jack's eyes widened with both pain and fear as he felt his life slip away from him again, listening to the Master. He fell onto his back, closing his eyes slowly, and feeling himself being pulled into the darkness, he surrendered. He choked on his own blood as he heard the Master speak.

'Chain him up. Kill him if you have to, you'll enjoy it.' Jack died before having the chance to hear the Master's last words, 'Then find me a way into the Torchwood 3 hub.'

**-1'156 words**


	4. chapter three, captain jack

Witness

*Chapter 3*

_3 days later._

_Aboard the valiant_

Jack tried to curl his body up as he was brought back to life again, but failed and the pain just returned and got worse for a couple of seconds, before subsiding into nothing but muscle, bone, and organ ache. His arms were chained up, to walls beside him, and his feet were chained to the floor. He suddenly realised that he was no longer wearing his coat. He looked around him to find it no where. He looked down at himself to see him wearing none of his normal clothes, and shuddered when he thought about who would have changed his clothes. He smiled slightly, his lips rising to one side when he thought more about this then shook off those thoughts when he remembered why it was he was actually there.

The last thing he could remember was being shot, being shot by a guard as he struggled against four of them, after being brought back to life, back from the darkness. Before then, he was stabbed from behind by the Master. He could still feel his nose pulsing from where he landed dead on his face. He remembered seeing the Doctor's face, old, withered, and surrendering. It was almost as though he was giving up, but the Captain knew better; the Doctor would not go down without a fight, not with the world at stake.

Not just the world, the _whole _universe. Jack wasn't stupid, the Doctor had told him of the Master over the past day, and Jack had seen how very frightened the Doctor had been speaking of him. The Master wasn't interesting in reigning over Earth; it was too small for his huge mind, and the ongoing sounds inside his head. He wanted the universe, and now he had control of it. They didn't know that though, the galaxies and planets didn't know that, so all the Master had to do was actually physically take them and they wouldn't be able to fight back. Not against his power, not against a _time lord_.

When the Doctor spoke of the Master being a time lord, Jack couldn't believe his ears. Finding out the Daleks were not extinct back in the year 200100 was one thing, but after coming to know the Doctor, and know his loneliness, and then to find out that another one of his race was alive, his _friend_, Jack couldn't help but feel scared. He tried to imagine what the Doctor was feeling, even before the Master aged him, but failed. It was impossible to think about what the Doctor was thinking, at any time, let alone in a crisis which involves his own race.

Jack tried to imagine what the people on earth were thinking, that small, tiny, but so significant species. There minds must be racing. They were always _so _oblivious to the obvious; the cyber men, the Christmas star, and Titanic. They ignored it all, all of them. Well, except for small groups of people; UNIT, and of course, Torchwood.

_Torchwood_. Torchwood 3. Torchwood Cardiff. Jack's team. Owen, Tosh, and Gwen. Ianto. He had not even said goodbye to them before he left, he just went. He went running to the Doctor. Jack Harkness never had been any good at farewells, he has had enough of them and had always failed, and for that he felt guilty. They had just saved him, that wonderful team of his had just saved him and he left with no goodbye; he tried to imagine _their _thoughts but just couldn't.

He felt pain, but it wasn't from his recent resurrection, it was from guilt.

Gwen would have taken over, naturally. She would make a good leader one day, Jack thought, she wouldn't show the team that she missed Jack, but she did miss him. Jack knew she did. Her training in the police did her well, she knows how to handle a crisis and put emotions behind her; but also knows when those emotions need to shine through. She thinks about the people behind the attacks, behind the invasions, behind the threats, and not just the humans. She thinks about what the aliens would be thinking and feeling. She was the only one with a real life outside of Torchwood, and yet she was still the heart of the team.

Toshiko would stay quiet, and get on with the job at hand without any arguments. She'd just be keeping herself to herself, not saying anything; probably scared that she'd say the wrong thing. _She should have more confidence_, Jack thought, she was an intelligent, beautiful young woman, and her past had killed that. She would pretend, in front of Owen and Gwen that she was strong, but Jack knew the connection and friendship she and Ianto had. She would cry into his shoulder about how she missed her Captain, and no doubt Ianto would cry back. But Jack just couldn't bear to think about Ianto crying, not yet.

Owen would be swearing, no doubt, cursing his name like he was shit on the bottom of his shoe; and Jack wouldn't blame him, he did deserve it. He would be snapping at anyone who he thought would deserve it, and probably pissed off because Gwen had taken charge. Though deep down Owen would still feel guilty about opening the rift, and shooting Jack stone dead, and he would miss his Captain. He gave him freedom; he had shown him what else was out there.

And then there was Ianto Jones, crying into Toshiko's shoulder. He was far more important than his coffee machine and receptionist role would suggest, especially to Jack. Jack needed someone, someone who brought him back down to earth after the deaths, and the alien invasions, and Ianto did that. But Jack wasn't ready to admit that. Not then he wasn't. But maybe now it was too late; Jack shuddered at that thought. Ianto would be the one who kept out of Owen's way, maybe snapping at him every so often when he was called 'the tea boy' or said something against Jack. Jack thought to himself, _he was loyal_. Jack should have said good bye to him, if no one else. He thought about how he kissed Ianto after he revived, and about how Ianto had kissed him back. He wanted; no _needed _to show Ianto how special he was to him. He wanted to tell him how he was forgiven for everything that had happened in the past with Lisa Hallett, and for lying about how he had last kissed at the Beacon Brecons. He wanted to tell him how he was more than a coffee boy to him, and how their stopwatch nights meant so much to him, but he couldn't put it into words, so he put it into a kiss, and Ianto had spoken to him right back. As he felt Ianto's lips press against his own, and his hands rub up and down on Jack's ribs he could just imagine this as being a way for Ianto to say sorry, and to say how much he missed him whilst he was dead, but Jack would have already forgiven him,.

'Aha! You're awake!' Jack jumped back from his thoughts as the Master strolled into his small cage. Jack hadn't even had a chance too look around where he was staying, he was to enveloped in his thoughts, but he had known it would be unpleasant. Hell, he guessed that as soon as he was dragged off. Five star rooms wouldn't really match the hostage situation, and Jack knew that best.

'Now that you're awake, and alive, and well again, you can talk.'

Jack stayed silent, just looking at the Master as he struts around in front of him.

'Hmm.' The Master continued, 'Captain Jack Harkness.' The Master spoke as though he were only thinking; like speaking his thoughts out loud. He walked round in small circles, banging his screwdriver against his top lip as though he were in deep thought, reminding the Captain of the Doctor. Jack shook this thought from his head immediately. 'Captain, Captain, Captain. Although…' The Master mused and spun round to face Jack, 'you're not actually a Captain are you?' He laughed out loud, 'Hell! You're not even _Jack Harkness_. He's dead! Died in 1941.' The Master laughed again. 'Shame, he was a beauty.' Jack growled slightly, hating the Master's mockery of both him and the dead Captain. 'Down, boy!' The Master howled at the Captain, punching him in the stomach so he would shut up. 'You would know. You met him, didn't you? Jack?' The Master stretched Jack's name out, like the Doctor would when speaking to him. Jack didn't know how the Master knew about Captain Jack Harkness, so ignored his questions.

The Master smiled slightly, noticing that Jack was ignoring him and pocketed his screwdriver; as though he thought showing Jack he was unarmed, would make things a lot better. Jack snorted with disgust; did the Master really think Jack was that stupid? The man, sorry, _time lord_ had just punched him. So him being unarmed was no comfort what so ever to Jack.

'Anyway, Jack,' The Master placed himself on the floor, crossing his legs, so he was looking up at the Captain. 'Tell me about _Torchwood_' Jack's eyes widened at the Master's increasing knowledge.

'I don't know what you're on about.' Jack held the most uptight responsibility and security. He did this for his team, for Ianto.

'Oh, don't be so childish!' Jack raised his eyebrows; he wasn't the one sitting on the filthy floor, was he? 'Come on, tell me all about it!'

'No way.'

'Urgh, Fine. Don't play along, I was only curious' The Master stood up, wiping his hands on his trousers, leaving dirt marks on his arse. Jack couldn't help but look, _typical me_ he thought. 'It doesn't matter anyway, I know all about it.' The Master said as a matter of fact, just flicking it off as a normal conversation.

'What ever.' Jack laughed slightly, hiding his worry at the back of his throat.

'Yeah, I do. Hang on, let me think…' The Master smacked the back of his head, like he was trying to bash information to the front of his mind, 'Gwen Cooper…' Jack's eyes widened, but quickly readjusted them, not wanting to show the Master he was correct, 'Doctor Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato.'

Jack felt his breath leave him, as an exhausted sigh. 'How?'

'Hacked into your files.' The Master stated, suddenly becoming more serious. He folded his arms, and leant over to one side slightly, 'Not as secure as you think. You might want computer _genius_ Toshiko Sato to check up on them but, oh wait; you have no way of contacting her!' The Master laughed out loud before stopping suddenly, 'but hang on, I've forgotten someone, haven't I?' Jack's heart started racing, and he just couldn't control it. _Ianto. _'Ah! I know!' The Master waltzed up to Jack, so close that their noses were touching. As he spoke he leant forward, causing their noses to crush together, 'Ianto Jones.' Jack growled, leaning back against the Master, just wanting him to get off hm. 'Coffee boy, receptionist, gets you every where on time. Oh, and in my own opinion he looks _gorgeous_ in a suit!' The Master winked as he stepped away.

Jack roared, 'Leave them alone!'

'Oh no no no no no, you don't understand. Siding with the Doctor was the wrong thing to do, Captain! And you're on his side, and your team are on your side, so therefore are as just as involved as you are!' The Master pulled out his screwdriver again.

'Leave them alone! They have had nothing to do with this!' Jack pulled on the chains wrapped around his wrists; they cut slightly into his skin but Jack just ignored it.

'Tell me how to get into Torchwood, Captain.'

'No way!'

'Tell me, or they die!'

Jack thought silently for just a second, 'I said, no!' _He'll only kill them anyway_ he thought.

'You tell me how to get into Torchwood, and I will bring them here to the valiant. I might even let you see them one last time.' Jack's heart soared with the thought of seeing his team again, of seeing Ianto. 'If you don't, I will blow Torchwood up. Making sure your petty little team are inside, letting them die painfully. I'll even give them a 10, or maybe 15 second warning; so they die panicking _and _painfully!' The Master laughed cruelly at his malicious plan.

'Don't-'

The Master pressed the screwdriver against Jack's throat, speaking in a forceful tone that made Jack wince slightly. Jack felt a sharp point to the screwdriver which hadn't been there before. _What was this?_ Jack thought, _a screwdriver or a pen knife? _Jack remembered the Doctor first telling him about his sonic screwdriver, _'Ever had a few shelves to put up?'_ But now the Master had upgraded that, and for the first time ever, Jack was afraid of a time lord. 'Tell me how to get into the hub. Or I will make you _watch_ me blow them up.' The Master tilted his head, 'how about that, hmm?'

Jack studied the eyes of the Master, and thought back to everything he had already done, all the pain and fear he had already caused and suddenly realised that the Master was telling the truth. Jack gulped down his fear, and spoke, 'Alright.'

Jack told him, regretfully, about the Tourist information office, and how to get in, before being killed again for the fourth time in 24 hours. Being cut across his throat wasn't a new experience for Jack, and it certainly wasn't the nicest.

**-2'298**


	5. chapter four, master to ianto

Witness

Chapter 4

_Aboard the Valiant_

'Gwen? Gwen is that you? Ah, shit.' Ianto struggled against the chains attached to all four of his limbs. He felt someone either side of him, also chained up by the sounds of it. He could hear the chains clang against each other every so often, when ever someone stirs. 'Toshiko? Owen?' Ianto received no reply, 'Damn it.' Ianto shouted, maybe hoping to wake the others. If he was then he failed. 'Had to be me who awoke first, didn't it?' Ianto whispered under his breath, painfully tugging against the chains.

'Yes. It did.' Ianto looked up at the sound of the stranger's voice again; the name escaped him.

'Who are you?' Ianto growled.

'I am the Master, Ianto Jones.'

Ianto rolled his eyes; aware that in the dark no-one would be able to see him. It was just out of habit, 'Great. A dramatic psycho.'

The Master laughed, 'Dramatic, maybe. A psycho? I'll think about it.' Ianto just stared ahead of him, trying to decipher the Master's body in the darkness.

'What do you want?' Ianto asked, looking either side of him, checking that the bodies of Toshiko, Gwen or Owen were still there. They were.

'Just a bit of fun.'

Ianto rolled his eyes again, he sounded like Jack, wanting a bit of _fun. _Although Ianto hoped the Master didn't want the same type of _fun_ as Jack always did.

_Jack._

'Where's Jack?' Ianto asked, suddenly thinking of his boss, resisted the urge to shout.

'Ah. I knew you'd be the first one to work it out.'

'Work what out?'

The Master paused, '…or not.' He mumbled under his breath, letting out a sigh.

'Where is Jack?' Ianto asked again.

'He's safe.' The Master paused before speaking again, 'Well, as safe as an immortal man could ever be, I guess.'

Ianto was shocked. How did the Master know about Jack, had he already killed him? Ianto felt his heart twinge. Jack had died again, and Ianto hadn't been there for him, just like last time.

'What have you done to him?'

'The same as what I have done to you. Chained him up. Hurt him. He _owes _me.'

'What? He owes you what?'

'He sided with the Doctor, Ianto Jones; he sided with the Doctor and sent the spheres to Utopia. Helped them to fly, and helped set _me_ free. Trillions of years ago, in the future.'

'What are you on about?' Ianto growled again, wishing the Master wouldn't speak in ridiculous riddles.

'But of course, you wouldn't know. You've been in the Himalayas, thanks to me. Find anything interesting?' Ianto didn't answer, suddenly realising the Master had send them out there, leaving them vulnerable without Jack. 'Nope, didn't think so. Turn on the lights.'

The Master clicked his fingers and Ianto squeezed his eyes shut as the lights suddenly turned on with only a few second's warning. He saw the Master stood a few metres in front of him, wearing the same clothes as he was the last time Ianto saw him, but without the mask. Ianto looked around him, looked at the environment he was being kept in when he saw that the body to his right was Owen. Owen had two black eyes and dry blood on his face, probably from where the team was knocked unconscious with the Master's gadget.

To his left, hung Gwen. Dry blood was stained around her mouth, and her hair was stuck to it. She too was chained to the wall by her feet and hands.

Ianto looked down the wall, searching for Toshiko. She was to the right of Owen, blood streaked down her face.

Ianto looked at all three of them, with their heads drooping forwards, looking so lifeless.

'What have you done to them!?' Ianto screamed, panicking slightly, and suddenly feeling very alone.

'Oh they're alive. Sedated to keep them asleep for a little longer, and apart from the few bruises and scratches from when I knocked them out, they are in excellent health.'

Ianto let out a breath that he hadn't even realised he'd been holding and narrowed his eyes at the Master, 'what do you want from us?'

'Nothing.' Ianto raised one eyebrow, 'Well, something, but not a lot. Not really…'

'What do you want?' Ianto asked again, determined to get a straight answer from the strange man for once.

'I want Captain Jack Harkness to suffer.'

'What…' Ianto said, barely a whisper.

'And for him to suffer, he must watch his friends suffer.' The Master walked over to where Toshiko Sato was, he gripped her chin and lifted her head up, before yanking it back down again. 'Toshiko Sato will die.' He moved over to Owen and punched him across his face. Ianto winced, pulling on his chains slightly in anger. 'Doctor Owen Harper will die.' The Master walked past Ianto, and over to Gwen. He gripped a fistful of Gwen's hair, pulling her face upwards. He pressed his cheek to Gwen's before kissing her harshly, and biting down on her lip hard. Ianto felt anger boiling inside of him. 'And the beautiful Gwen Cooper,' He pulled away, letting her head drop, 'will die.'

The Master paused slightly, before walking in front of Ianto and without warning he punched him in the stomach, crippling him slightly. He gripped Ianto's hair, pulling his face up to see him. 'I can see the fright in your eyes, Jones.' The Master said. 'You know what I'm going to say next, don't you?'

Ianto nodded, fighting back tears of both pain and fear. 'I will die.'

The Master let go of Ianto and jumped back laughing, 'that is the correct answer, Mr Jones!'

Ianto let his head drop, not wanting to look at the Master anymore.

'And do you know who else will die?' The Master asked. Ianto just shook his head. 'Jack. Jack will die. Jack will die over and over again, so many times that he will be begging for death in his sleep. He will be begging that he never had his immortal curse. He will be begging for me to kill him so many times, and so quickly that his body may not even have time to revive. I will leave him _begging_'

Ianto looked up suddenly, feeling anger boil inside him again, 'leave Jack alone! Just leave him alone! Kill me, but leave him alone!'

'Why? Jack's just so much _fun!_ He dies, he wakes up, and I get to kill him again! If I kill you, that's it. Game over. _Boring!_'

'Leave him-!' Ianto was unable to say anymore. The Master smacked him right across the face, cutting off his speech.

'I am going to torture Jack, by killing him, and killing off each and everyone one of his friends. You four; his team.' The Master pointed to each of the Torchwood team, 'but before I even start killing you off, I will torture each and every one of you, and I shall let know Jack about it.' The Master paused, 'Ohhhh, this should be fun! I'm looking forward to it already.

Ianto pulled forward, letting his chains dig into his ankles and wrists. He could feel his heart wrench there and then. How could someone be so cruel?

'You're insane!'

'You know, a politician once said that to me. He's dead now. No loss, he was a boring fellow. But the interesting part of this story? I totally agreed with him! So, Ianto Jones, I am insane. But be careful, because your life is in my hands.' Ianto growled slightly, hearing the truth behind the Master's words 'I will leave you now; the others will be waking up in a moment. I'll leave you to tell them about their fate.' The Master smiled, maliciously, before exiting the room, leaving Ianto to sob on his own.

Ianto thought back to only two weeks ago, to when Jack had kissed him. Ianto had put everything into that kiss, he wanted to show Jack he was sorry for everything, he wanted to show Jack what he truly felt. What if Jack had not understood? What if it was too late to tell him?

'Jack!' Ianto sobbed, crying out Jack's name. 'Jack! Jack! I'm sorry!' Ianto cried for minutes on end, but it felt like hours to him. His tears stung his face, and they tasted salty in his mouth. He didn't even bother trying to wipe them away on his shoulder, he just let them fall. He had needed this; he had wanted a good cry. He hadn't cried since Lisa died, and that had been months. He had wanted a good cry ever since the Beacon Brecons. He had not even cried when Jack left, he left that to Toshiko. She came to him, crying on his shoulder, telling him secrets of her past which he was sure no-one else but Jack knew about. But he would never cry he didn't want anyone to see his weakness. Unknown to him, he was being watched now. He was being watched as he cried his heart out to the Captain. And unknown to him the man who was watching was crying as well, crying along, and feeling the same pain as he was.

**-1539 words**


	6. chapter five, crying for jack

Witness

Chapter Five

_Aboard the valiant_

'Captain.' Jack lifted his head at the sound of his title, but gave no response to the figure standing in front of him. He was too tired. Jack had counted the days that he had been here, chained up in the same position inside his cage; arms and legs spread. It had been eight days. He had spent eight days without any physical movement, or food, or water, or even communication. The last person he spoke to was The Master; about how to get into Torchwood.

He didn't want to think about that now, it hurts him too much. He had done many things in his life, as Captain Jack Harkness. Brilliant things, wonderful things, challenging things, nasty things. He carried the memories of most of these forever, and it's painful to think back on those that he regrets. He prefers to just forget, it's easier that way.

'Captain.' The Master spoke again, more forcefully this time, 'We have your team, Captain. Your friends.'

Jack looked up at the Master in shock, and anger. Anger aimed mainly at himself.

'Leave them alone.' Jack spoke quietly, the muscles in his chest were painfully aching from tiredness.

'No.' The Master pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at Jack before shooting him. Jack screamed out in pain, _make it stop!_ 'Shut up!' The Master ran forward and placed his hand over Jack's mouth, silencing his screams. 'I spoke to one of them, this morning.' Jack's eyes widened.

'Who?'

'Hmm…their name escapes me.' The Master spoke, stepping backwards. 'Male.' He said, 'Definitely Male. The two females, you see, were unconscious.' He smiled, looking at Jack, waiting for a response. Jack winced with anger. 'Well….he was wearing a suit.' The Master stated simply. _Ianto!_ Thought Jack. 'Welsh accent,' -_Ianto! - _'Quite pale,' -_Ianto! Ianto! - _'blue eyes.' -_Ianto, Ianto, IANTO! - _'Absolutely Gorgeous!'

Jack roared, feeling bubbles of anger mixed with jealousy run through him, he pulled on the chains which were stopping him from attacking the Master.

'_Jones._' The Master stated, smiling. 'Ianto Jones.'

'Leave him alone!' Jack roared again, his words spilling out of his mouth, defending the young coffee boy.

'Aah. Caught a nerve, did I? With Mr Jones?' The Master spoke Ianto's name carefully, pronouncing every syllable.

'I'm warning you…leave him alone!' Jack felt fear and panic run through his veins.

'What about the rest of them? Hmm?' The Master smiled, 'Or is Ianto your favourite?'

'Leave them alone!'

'He cries for you, Captain.'

'What?' Jack's face fell, and the anger built up even more but turned to sorrow quickly.

'Watch.'

Jack looked at the screen on the opposite wall. He saw Ianto, chained up to the wall the same way as he was, in between Owen and Gwen. The Master was right, he was crying. Jack looked at his team. Toshiko's, Owen's and Gwen's heads were bowing down; each of them had similar injuries, blows to the face. He had never seen them look so helpless. They looked like dolls. Regret swept through Jack's body again, and he looked away from the screen and kept his eyes closed. That was until he heard Ianto's voice.

'Jack!'

'Ianto?' Jack looked at the screen, waiting for a reply, but all he could hear were Ianto's sniffles and sobs. Jack watched as Ianto cried for him, to him, for minutes on end.

'Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack….Jack…'

Jack closed his eyes, not wanting to see it anymore, but he could still hear it. Ianto's voice pierced his ears, his brain, and his soul.

'Jack…I'm sorry….please, Jack….'

The last time Jack heard Ianto cry like this was months ago, when Lisa had died. He had blood all over his suit, his face, and his hands, and he was sitting by the body of his dead lover. He had never cried since, not that Jack knew of any way.

'Jack…'

'Ianto…' Jack whispered, and closed his eyes tight, letting a small tear escape. And suddenly it was like he couldn't control it, but Jack was crying. He hadn't cried in years, and here he was crying his heart out to a TV screen. _No, _Jack disagreed with his own thoughts, _to Ianto._

'Jack, I'm sorry. Please…please be okay. I don't…want….just please be okay. Please, please, please be okay.'

Jack looked up suddenly at the sound of Ianto's begging. He wasn't begging for his own life, or for Owen to wake up, or for Gwen to open her eyes, or for some sign of life from Toshiko. He was begging for him, Jack, to be okay, the man who couldn't die.

'Turn it off. Please.' Jack begged the Master. 'Please, I can't stand it….please.'

The Master clicked his fingers and the screen turned off, leaving Jack weeping to himself.

'He's special, isn't he, Jack?'

Jack nodded, not even sure of what he was feeling, and not even sure what the Master meant, but he knew that by nodding he was telling the right answer.

'You want me to spare him, don't you, Jack?'

Jack nodded again, looking up slightly at the Master, still crying. 'Please, just leave him alone. Kill me, instead.'

'Ooh, but I'll do that anyway, Captain.' The Master winked.

'Please?'

'I don't back down to begging Captain's, Jack. You should know that.'

Jack dropped his head, not crying anymore. He felt anger bubbling up inside him. Ianto was going to feel pain, and was going to suffer, and it was going to be all Jack's fault. Maybe dying in the hub, getting blown up, would have been a nice exit. Quick, and a lot less painful than being hurt like Jack knew he was going to. It was Ianto's home, just as much as it was Jack's. Dying at home…Jack didn't want to think about whether Ianto would prefer that or not; he would prefer to just stay alive. But at least if he were to be blown up, he wouldn't have to cry for the Captain.

'Yeah. I know that.' Jack looked up, angrily looking into the Master's eyes, wanting some sort of pain, wanting to be killed so he could escape this world for a little while, only for a little while.

'He's going to suffer, Captain. He's going to suffer, and he's slowly going to die, and so are you.' Jack looked up and for the first time in quite a while he feared for his life.

'What?'

'I'm going to rip your world apart, Captain Jack, starting with your team. I'm going to make them suffer. That is your punishement for siding with the Doctor. So if you want someone to blame, don't blame me because I _have _to do this. Blame the blessed Doctor. That wonderful, wonderful man, who travels in time and space, saving countries and planets and universes; but leaving destruction in his path. Blame him.' The Master nodded, smiling at the Captain and exited the room, clicking his fingers silently, turning on the TV screen again, and letting the Captain watch the live video of Ianto weeping.

'Jack…please, please, please be okay.' It was as though Ianto was praying for him; Jack had never had anyone pray for him before.

'Ianto…I'm fine. God, I wish you could hear me. It's my fault, Ianto. Look after the others for me?' Jack shook his head, 'this is stupid. He can't hear me.'

'Jack? Jack? Oh my God, Jack, is that you?'

Jack's head snapped up at the screen to see that Ianto was looking right into the camera, and right at Jack.

'Ianto? Can you hear me? Ianto?' Jack leaned forward as far as he can.

'This is stupid. He can't hear me.' Ianto sighed. 'I thought I heard you, Jack. I wish I could hear you again, hear your voice. This is so stupid! Jack…'

Jack sighed, and feeling useless and closed his eyes and ignored Ianto's voice, not wanting to hurt anymore. He fell asleep listening to Ianto's begging, and Ianto's crying, and the sweet sound of Ianto's welsh vowels, which were sadly poisoned with fear.


	7. chapter six, die happy

Witness

Chapter six

_Aboard the valiant_

'Gwen, come on sweetheart. Wake up.' Ianto nudged Gwen with his shoulder slightly, noticing her eye lids were fluttering. He looked around; hoping to see anything, anyone but the Master, but the team's cage was still empty apart from them and a guard standing just outside the cage. Gwen groaned slightly, and made a move to step forwards but was unable to move her foot. She moved quickly in sudden panic, tugging at her chains and causing them to cut into her skin.

'What the hell?' She shouted.

'Gwen! Calm down!'

'Ianto?' She turned her head to the side to see Ianto and smiled slightly, 'Oh thank God.' She sighed in relief at seeing a friend and then leaned forward to get a clearer view of the other two. 'Tosh? And Owen? They still unconscious?'

Ianto nodded, 'Toshiko did stir about 5 minutes ago, as did Owen 10 minutes ago, but you did as well. So they should be awake soon.'

Gwen nodded solemnly, 'What is this all about Ianto? What's going on?'

'It's that man, The Master. He claimed to be Harold Saxon and then became prime minister. But I reckon he only did that to get in everyone's good books.'

'But what kind of man calls himself 'the Master'?'

Ianto opened his mouth slightly, thinking about whether to tell Gwen about what the Master told him, what the Master told him he was going to do to them, but he decided against it. 'Don't know.' He said simply. Would it make things any better, telling her she was going to die? Ianto certainly wished he didn't know; he'd rather it would be an unplanned death. That's what Torchwood is all about isn't it, the unknown? He signed up for the job, in London, _knowing_ about the danger. He moved to Cardiff still aware of it, knowing that he could die on the next mission, but he still continued. He carried on saving the world; because there was no way he was quitting this one.

He'd never been told he was going to die before. He'd had guns placed at his head, been attacked by weevil's, by cybermen (and women), been almost eaten alive, and he'd been threatened. But the Master didn't threaten, he _told. _ Ianto doubted he took the news as any normal person would. Any normal person would panic, and scream, and beg for their lives, and cry for themselves. Ianto didn't. Ianto panicked, and screamed, and cried, and begged, but not for himself.

Ianto remembered the days where he would welcome death because he had nothing else left; Lisa had gone, for good this time, and the team…his 'friends' hated him, and Ianto didn't blame them. But then Jack forgave him, and he suddenly felt so alive again; like everything around him was on fire, and lit up in front of his eyes. He remembers the day so well…

_Ianto walked into Jack's office, and placed a coffee down on his desk quietly, not wanting to disturb his boss, not wanting to be an annoyance. He turned away to exit the office, to go and clean up some mess, or sort out the archives, when Jack spoke._

'_Thank you.' Ianto froze at his words. That was the first time anyone had thanked him, or, hell, even spoken to him since the incident with Lisa. It had been two weeks now. He spun around to look at Jack. Jack smiled at him. 'Ianto, I've been meaning to tell you something.' Ianto just continued to stare at him, lost for words. 'I forgive you, Ianto.' Jack stood up from his chair and made his way over to Ianto. The younger man stumbled back a bit, worried about what Jack will do to him. The Captain simply placed his hand on Ianto's cheek and stroked it gently, 'I forgive you.' _

_Ianto felt his bottom lip tremble slightly as he nodded. Jack cupped his hand round the back of Ianto's neck and pulled him into his chest, hugging him as Ianto silently cried. Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head, and whispered, 'I don't blame you for what you did. I would have done the same. I forgive you.'_

_Jack never did know that Ianto was crying then._

'Owen! Tosh! Oh thank god!'

Ianto was pulled back into reality by the sound of Gwen's voice. He looked at Owen and Tosh to see them awake.

'What…what's going on?' Owen asked groggily.

'What's with these chains?' Asked Toshiko, panicking slightly.

'Just keep calm, sweetheart.' Said Gwen. 'It's that man, the Master or whatever he likes to call himself. It's his doing. He's got us tied up here, and I don't know why.'

'Shit…' Owen muttered before screaming even louder, pulling on the chains, 'SHIT!'

'Oh always count on Owen to sum up the situation in one word.' Ianto rolled his eyes as he spoke.

'Well tea-boy, in case you hadn't noticed, the situation we're in is pretty shit!'

'I had noticed Owen; I was just thanking you for your evaluation, because it makes everything _so _much easier.' Ianto paused, before whispering 'Note the sarcasm.'

'Oh I fucking noted it, alright,' Owen spat.

Ianto was about to speak again when Gwen swiftly cut him off.

'Quiet! Both of you! We need to stick together on this, not bicker like children!' The team, mainly Owen and Ianto nodded. 'Right. Check up. Tosh, how're you doing?'

'I'm okay. My head is cut from when I passed out, I can feel the dry blood, but I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?' Toshiko nodded. 'Good. Owen?' Gwen turned to Owen, asking him the same question.

'Fucking brilliant,' Owen mocked. He turned and looked at Ianto, speaking sardonically, with a dry smile, 'note the sarcasm, tea boy.'

Ianto nodded and spoke just as sharply, 'noted, doctor.'

'Boys,' Gwen said, warningly, 'I meant have you got any injuries, Owen, apart from the painful sarcasm?'

Ianto chuckled slightly at this.

'That's not an injury, darling.' Owen stated, 'that's in my DNA.'

'And don't we know it.' Toshiko mumbled, unable to control herself.

'Oh don't you start, Tosh!' Owen barked. Toshiko shied away, turned her head away from the team.

'Check up results state that Owen is 100% his normal self.'

'Yeah, sure.' Owen interrupted, 'A banging head ache which feels like the hang over from hell-'

'Probably is.' Ianto stated, Owen continued just giving Ianto a look

'…slit wrists, and the fact I'm chained up. I'm 100% normal.'

Gwen continued as though Owen had never even interrupted her, 'Ianto. How're you sweetheart? You're a bit tetchy, for you.'

Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. What does he tell them? That the reason he's so tetchy is thanks to the Master telling him that he and his friends are going to die? Or the other reason being, because he misses Jack more than he thought possible, and it hurts? Or-?

'Why'd you think he's tetchy, Gwen? Why'd you think any of us are? Hmm?' Owen answered for him. 'We're chained up God knows where, by some psycho who wormed his way into the British Government, and we don't know why. Does that answer your question? _Sweetheart?_'

'Sorry!' Gwen suddenly exclaimed, 'I'm _sorry! _Alright?' She sighed slightly.

'Yeah, well…' Owen looked rather taken aback by Gwen's sudden, resounding apology, 'Just…think before you speak.'

Ianto couldn't help himself, 'Pfft, says you. Live by that rule do you Owen?'

'Oi! I just stuck up for you! Fuck knows why, to be honest!'

'No, you just-'

'Stop it!' The two men stopped squabbling at the sound of Toshiko's piercing voice. 'Please…stop it.' None of the team had noticed the sound of Toshiko's sobs. In fact, they hadn't stopped and thought about her at all.

'Tosh, I, I'm …' Owen, for once, struggled with his words.

'Just stop!'

'Tosh, look, I-' Ianto tried to talk but was interrupted by Toshiko.

'Do you think I enjoy listening to my best friend and the…' She hesitated slightly before lifting her head with full confidence and continuing, _it's now or never, _she thought, 'and the man I love,' she took another breath, 'get at each other's throats all the time?'

Gwen, Ianto and Owen all stared at Tosh. Gwen coughed slightly in surprise. Owen spoke up, 'I'm…?'

'Yes. Owen.' Toshiko said, another tear spilling down her face.

'But I thought _Ianto_ was your best friend.'

Toshiko looked up, looking confused for a moment, but then thought about the way Owen had stupidly interpreted what she had said, 'He is.' Toshiko shook her head, 'You prick.' She laughed slightly.

Owen lifted an eyebrow but suddenly realisation hit him. 'Oh.'

'Yeah.' Toshiko said, under her breath.

'I, I don't' know what to say, Tosh.' Owen whispered, arguing with his own emotions.

'You don't have to say anything. Just, please, stop.'

'But Tosh…'

'Don't Owen.' Toshiko looked Owen right in the eye while she spoke; Gwen and Ianto stayed quiet, letting Toshiko have her moment. 'I've been wanting to say that for a long time, not like this though. Not when I'm so scared, and petrified, and so, so tired.' Toshiko's lips trembled as she spoke, and more tears slipped down her face. Owen took this as his chance to speak.

'I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier.'

He leaned forward and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling away smiling.

'Thank you.' Toshiko said, almost silently.

Ianto looked down at his feet, not wanting anyone to see him cry. They were going to die, both of them, in here. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why, and he didn't know when. The one thing he did know, for now, was that he wasn't going to tell them; why ruin such a moment, such a bliss, bliss moment between two of his friends.

He'll let them be happy; he'll let them _die _happy.

**1'650**** words.**


End file.
